


Marriage At It’s Finest

by yuki_chicken



Category: Bleach
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kensei loves watching Shuhei fall apart, M/M, Married Characters, Oral Sex, Secret Marriage, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, but he loves him, handjobs, shuhei is an angsty boi, smut towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Working in the Seireitei for centuries, there are some things that are kept a secret and some that are known to everyone.Kensei and Shuhei, leaders of Squad 9, have a secret of their own. What happens when a prized possession becomes lost and everyone must band together to find it? Will their secret become exposed?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Marriage At It’s Finest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gimmekensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/gifts).



> this dedicated to my Captain of my ship gimmiekensei <3 i love you thank you for gifting me with married Kensei and Shuhei and their journey through it. For helping to be my editor to this story. For helping me get the courage to actually write this story and being my beta <3
> 
> you guys should go check her out!!!! her stories are amazing

Having been fast asleep, Shuhei blinked awake when he felt a light tickling sensation on the back of his neck. Still drowsy, he rubbed his face into his pillow and turned his head over to eye the male resting beside him, who always managed to turn the bed into a sauna. Spotting the silver hair of his husband, he giggled softly.

It was a well-kept secret between the two of them. To the rest of the Seireitei, they were the Captain and Lieutenant. Leaders of the Ninth Division. In private, they were lovers. Married to each other. They were Kensei and Shuhei Muguruma. Not even Mashiro, the little green haired menace knew they were married. Hisagi wasn't exactly looking forward to the day she discovered it. She'd probably kick them both as a result of her surprise.

Sleepiness wearing off, Shuhei rolled over and brought his arms to wind around Kensei’s neck. Feeling the Captain shuffle about and wrap his arms around the Lieutenant's slender waist He brought his husband closer and pressed their lips softly together. It was a tender brush, meant only meant to be affectionate and an attempt by both to stir awake fully. 

“Morning”

“Mornin’...”

The couple stared lovingly at each other before deciding to get up and ready for the day. Before leaving, hiding both of their wedding rings on a string on their person, they both gave each other loving gazes and soft touches. When it came to simple touches, there was a slight difference between the two men. While the Captain's touches were always sure and lingering, Shuhei touched more lightly, as if still a little shy even though they had been together for a while. Oh and of course, another reminder, they're married!

By lunchtime, Shuhei and Kensei both conquered their hell on earth stacks of paper. They both looked up when a number of feet came charging through the halls, creating a ruckus. The door slammed open to reveal the other lieutenants, to both Muguruma and Shuhei’s surprise. They looked around for a bit before Rangiku giggled and grabbed Shuhei, waving to Kensei and disappearing with everyone else. The Captain of the ninth blinked and looked at where the lieutenants were standing.

“So, uh...the hell just happened?”

///

Shuhei blinked as he was tossed into the booth between Renji and Izuru. Oh, boy. Should he be worried? Shuddering, he hesitantly reached into his uniform and felt for the ring. When he did come across it, he mentally sighed in relief, the metal of the band helping to sooth his rare nerves. He definitely would’ve cried in front of everyone if something had happened to the ring. The ring was a connection to his beloved Captain...a reminder that they were meant to be...partners for life at work and at home. 

Shifting slightly, he looked at Izuru and raised his eyebrow at him, only to have Izuru shrug right back at him. Looking around the table, he noticed that the Women’s Association was there as well. He gulped and looked at Izuru nervously. The blonde caught on and slowly slunk down into his seat. Yeah, things weren’t looking so good...

There was a slam on the table and Shuhei was glad that they were in a private room. They turned to look towards the end of the table where Yachiru was standing in Mashiro’s lap.

“Ok everyone!!! We’re here to discuss some secrets and stuff~!” She grabbed a giant lollipop, no doubt from Captain Ukitake, and looked towards everyone. Mashiro looked towards Shuhei and chuckled softly.

“I think ShuShu and Kensei might be together!!!!”

Shuhei spit out the tea that he was drinking and coughed into his arm, struggling to breath all of a sudden. Izuru quickly thumped his back, like a mother would to a newborn and gave him a glass of water to relieve his throat. Suddenly wishing a black hole would appear and suck him up, Shuhei shyly looked up and saw the women leaning closer towards him. He was really starting to feel like prey….god, could they stop eyeing him like he was a piece of fresh meat?!?! Or in Rangiku’s case, a large case of sake.

///

Back at the barracks, Kensei felt a shiver go down his spine and had the sudden urge to hit Mashiro. Heck, he nearly sneezed as well. Raking his gloved fingers through his silvery hair, he growled and wished that Shuhei was there with him...at his side. Everything was always better with Hisagi by him. 

///

Shuhei looked up and sighed. “The Captain and I....we’re just friends there’s nothing going on between us. Nothing at all. So, you can stop daydreaming….please.”

“Aww~”

“Boo”

“You’re no fun Shuhei~!” Mashiro pouted childishly and looked at the kid. She puffed her cheeks out. “Buuut~ stupid Kensei always says that you act like his wife and my mother!”

Shuhei spit out his drink again and watched as everyone stared at him in shock. He reached up to rub at his throbbing temples and was beginning to understand why his husband would pick a fight with the young girl. She really could push the right buttons that could set you off.

“Mashiro, he says that because I’m always stopping him from getting into a fight with you in the office. Especially, when you’re doing something you’re not supposed to...”

The girl pouted but let it go for now. The others just stared at their friend, since after all they couldn’t really argue with Hisagi’s points. Everyone could see time and time again how he acted like the girl’s mother. But, though Shuhei knew how to scold someone, he didn’t exactly like to do it. Very rarely had anyone seen him give someone a verbal beating. It was almost like he didn’t have a single mean bone in his body…..Which was probably true. Figuring they should let Hisagi breathe for once without dying from choking, they turned to each other and decided to discuss something else for now.

Relaxing slightly, Shuhei sighed in relief and watched as the women turned their attention to someone else. Thankfully someone else could be their victim. He returned to the food in front of him. He took a bite of the eggplant, before taking a sip of tea. On the outside, he was the epitome of calm and serene. On the inside, however, he felt the food he was eating climbing back up his throat from nerves.

What made Mashiro think that they were together? Did she hear them when they were in the office? Or were they too obvious to everyone? Shuhei blinked when he saw everyone with frowns on their faces and realized that they were talking about the topic they discussed every time. Were Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake married? With Nanao, being the only source of information, there was nothing to go on. Now that Rukia had joined the ranks, the only thing she did was clarify whatever Nanao said.

“I still say they’re married, but the only one who could give us a solid answer is probably the Head Captain.”

Shuhei played with the glass in his hand and watched the liquid swirl around. At less he had some time to distract himself and his wildly beating heart. How no one could hear his heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest was crazy. 

“But, is anyone brave enough to even ask the Head Captain if it’s true or not? We all know Chojiro’s not going to ask a question like that to his Captain...”

///

In the privacy of the Squad 1 barracks, three sneezes were heard simultaneously.

“Ju-chan, you're not coming down with a cold are you~?”

“I’m not Shun, but don’t forget you sneezed as well. Sensei, are you alright though?”

The Head Captain merely hummed before looking out at the Seiretei. His hand came around to wrap around his lover’s shoulder, keeping the slighter smaller male wrap in his embrace. 

“I do believe that someone is talking about us. Whoever it is, let us hope that we don’t find out who they are….”

///

The Lieutenants felt a shiver go down their spines and decided to just return to their meals. They had caused enough trouble after all! When they exited the restaurant, they looked around for something to do before returning to work. The others felt like Hisagi needed to do something other than paperwork. They were worried that he was going to fall into his past bad habit again.

They watched as a child had run into Shuhei and had fallen to the ground. They watched in awe at the tenderness Shuhei had treated the child with. Shuhei grabbed a handkerchief from his uniform and wiped the tears that were falling down the boy’s face, unaware that he had a whole audience. No matter how many times they saw it, it still amazed everyone how good Shuhei was with kids. They knew that he yearned for a family of his own and hoped that he would get it someday.

Now, what they wouldn’t tell him, was that they had hoped that what Mashiro had said was true. If Kensei and Shuhei were married, then there was a real chance that they could have a family. The relationship between the Captain and Lieutenant of the Ninth was a true romance story in itself. Kensei had saved Shuhei when he was a young child and in turn Shuhei had gotten his tattoo on his face and had joined the Ninth in hopes of getting to see his hero again….Only to have that dream crushed when Tosen was the one in charge and had crushed his dreams of telling him that his hero was long dead and blaming him for the Academy mission in his sixth year. 

Izuru, Momo, and Renji had known Shuhei briefly in their first year while the older boy was almost graduating and they had all gotten along well, despite how depressed their Senpai might’ve been from the mission. Shuhei was well-oriented and a hard worker. It was proven when, although he failed the entrance exams twice, he had climbed through the ranks and was promised a seat officers position upon graduation. He truly did deserve to be a Lieutenant. 

They all came back from their thoughts when they heard multiple little voices.

“YUSHIRO!!!!!”

“Yu-chan.”

“Onii-chan.”

A gaggle of children came running towards the child but stopped a few feet away from Shuhei and Yushiro. They eyed the young boy checking for any injuries and then eyeing the Soul Reaper. Shuhei smiled and extended his hand towards the group. The only girl present in the group stared at his hand before launching herself into his arms. Shuhei’s bright laughter broke the tension and caused the kids to throw themselves at him. 

Shuhei giggled and did his best to wrap his arms around the children that surrounded him. Trying to stand, but ultimately failing, he settled on the ground and let the children smother him. Calming the children down twenty minutes later, Shuhei stood up and dusted himself off and turned towards the children. He frowned and turned to stare at a drunk man who had bumped into him and sneered. Without noticing, the man had a smirk on his face and something in his palm.

The children looked at him eagerly. They wanted to play with the man, who got their brother to smile. Yushiro glanced at them before gesturing to the group.

“Oi!!! We need to introduce ourselves first..”

“Yeah!!!!” Came the shout in response. The eagerness was kind of adorable.

“I’m Yushiro! The one that’s in charge of these guys.” The comment came with a wide grin that spread across the youth’s face. He really did look just like Yoruichi, but even with all that excitement, one could see why even his sister couldn’t always handle his overflowing excitement.

“Hiro, sup”

“I’m Aki. Akemi is my brother by blood”

“I’m Haruka~”

“Daisuke, pleased to meet you Mister Soul Reaper. This is Yuma, he’s the youngest of our group”

Shuhei smiled at the group.

“Hello everyone my name is Shuhei…. Hisagi and I’m the Lieutenant of Squad 9. It's nice to meet you all”

Shuhei swallowed down his nerves and sincerely hoped that no one caught his pause. He nearly gave himself a heart attack just now. He turned around and faced the others.

“These are my comrades and fellow Lieutenants”

The others jumped in surprise when Shuhei mentioned them. They turned to see the children staring at them curiously. Oh well, they might as well introduce themselves.

“Pleased to meet you, I am Chojiro Sasakibe of Squad 1 of the 13 Court Guard Squads”

“I’m Omaeda from Squad 2. We’re in charge of the Stealth Force. So, that makes us the best squad of them all”

Everyone felt a tick mark at that comment.

“Hello there I’m Lieutenant Izuru Kira of Squad 3”

“Isane Kotetsu of Squad 4. It's nice to meet you”

“Momo Hinamori. It's a pleasure to meet you all”

“I’m Renji Abarai of Squad 6. Nice ta meet ya.” The red head flashed a grin that could rival Grimmjow’s signature smirk. He was soon cut off by another Lieutenant speaking up, “Tetsuzaemon Iba of Squad 7.” Was the only curt response the man gave.

“Hello there I’m Nanao Ise and I am the Lieutenant of Squad 8”

“Hi HI~ I’m Mashiro and I’m the Suuuuuper Lieutenant of Squad 9~ that means that I’m suuuuuper than Shushu.”

“Hi I’m Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad 10.”

“Hello~ Hello~ teehee I’m Yachiru Kusajishi of Squad 11 and I love candies~”

“Hello, I’m Nemu Kurotsuchi. I am the Lieutenant of Squad 12 of the Department of Research and Development.”

“I’m Rukia Kuchiki, Squad 13’s Lieutenant.”

The kids stared at them in awe. They were a bunch of strong Soul Reapers. They were probably busy, but one of them even paid attention to them. The kids clambered to the Soul Reaper they thought was most interesting, but eventually played with all of them. The others were completely enamored with the children. There was almost no time for them to relax. Having to play with the children was a nice breather and a change of pace for them, especially for a workaholic like Shuhei.

After everyone got acquainted with each other, Renji had decided that it was time to head back. Everyone nearly had a panic attack when they forgot about their short break. The children were a little sad that their new friends were leaving, but they smiled a bit when they compromised for them to walk a little bit. Shuhei slowly stood up and patted his uniform, searching for the ring. He looked down at himself.

“Eh?”

///

Glancing at the clock, Kensei sighed heavily. It was way past the time when Mashiro and the Kid were supposed to be back.

Were they slacking?

Kensei felt the rising irritation and called for his third seat. Keiran ran into the room and bowed before his Captain. He could tell from the heavy atmosphere in the room that his Captain was in a foul mood.

“Is there something that you needed, Sir?”

Kensei frowned and looked at the man.

“Did Lieutenants Hisagi and Kuna return from their lunch break?”

Keiran blinked and put a hand to his chin in thought. Glancing at the clock, it was nearing 3 in the afternoon and he had not seen any of the lieutenants. It was strange that neither of them had returned yet. He glanced up and shook his head in the negative to the question. 

Keiran jumped in shock when he heard something snap and saw the killer intent rolling off of his Captain. He quickly bowed his head and scurried from the room in a hurry. He mentally gave his condolences to his Lieutenants and hoped that they came back quickly.

Kensei, on the other hand, was fuming. Those brats were yet to return and he had no idea where they went either. He looked at the paperwork scattered across his desk and decided that he can punish them by giving them the paperwork.

He stood up and reached the door of his office. He was about to open it, when it slid open to reveal the other Captains. Shinji stood in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

“Ya missing a Lieutenant too?”

Kensei’s answer was a growl.

///

Everyone flashed stepped to the spot where they decided to meet. They all looked haggard and a little out of breath. By the look that they were giving each other, no one had found the ring that Shuhei had lost. They didn’t know why it was important to him, but it was and they helped to search.

The subject of their talk appeared and he looked far worse than the rest of them. Shuhei was on the verge of a panic attack. They didn’t know what to do to comfort him. They also needed a way to calm him down a bit.

The wind around them picked up the more Shuhei panicked. They looked around and paled a bit when they saw a bunch of figures wearing white approaching.

_’Shit’_

They turned towards Shuhei and noticed the tears and the haunted look on his face.

_‘Double shit’_

///

After leaving the vicinity of the Squad 9 barracks, the Captains tried to pick up traces of their lieutenants and were surprised to know that they weren’t in the Seireitei. They decided to take their search to the Rukon District. As soon as they stepped out, they heard a bunch of people talking about the lieutenants.

Kensei, in his pissed off glory, grabbed the person nearest to him and threatened him to talk. Much to the dismay of the other captains for his brashness. After getting the location of their wayward subordinates, they quickly flash stepped to the location.

“I think I see em over there. Oi, are they just fucking around over there?” Shinji said, pointing forward at the bunch of people standing under the tree.

Kensei snapped his head up and spotted Mashiro in the crowd. He picked up his speed and was about to open his mouth when he saw the tears in Shuhei’s eyes. He slowed his pace down a bit, but not enough that it would be noticeable to the other Captains. As he got closer, everyone paled a bit when they noticed him and saw that Shuhei hadn’t seen him at all.

He went behind Shuhei and threw an arm over his shoulder. He felt the flinch from his lover and held back a growl of irritation. The others flinched as well at Shuhei’s distressed state.

“There better be a goddamn good ass excuse why everyone didn’t return after lunch”

Everyone eyed each other, not sure what to say. They completely forgot about their paperwork and hadn’t bothered to inform their Captains about the delay. They also hadn’t wanted to say anything that could get Shuhei into trouble with the Captains.

“It’s my fault”

Everyone looked towards Shuhei. Kensei raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything.

“I-I lost something and the others were helping me look for it”

Kensei hummed and turned to the others for a confirmation. They nodded eagerly. Kensei looked behind him and saw that the other Captains were behind him. They stood quietly and watched the mini interrogation.

“So, what were you guys looking for that made you so goddamn late?”

The others hesitated and Kensei turned to look at Mashiro and saw that even she didn't want to say anything. Kensei turned to the Kid and saw that he had paled even further. Kensei tightened his grip on Shuhei and the younger yelped in surprise and gripped at his arm.

“A ring”

Kensei nearly fell over when he heard Shuhei’s frightened voice. This was over a ring?? Kensei raised an eyebrow and forced Shuhei to look at him. The tears that were still present in his eyes spoke volumes about the ring.

“What kind of ring is it? Maybe with a bunch of Captains helping you it would go by a lot faster, hmm?”

They turned around and were surprised when the pink kimono clad Captain offered their help.

“Thank you Captain Kyoraku. It’s a...a small silver band. It means a lot to me and I can’t believe that I lost it. It means to me more than my life and I can't...”

“Maa, it’s fine Lieutenant. Let’s just concentrate on trying to find it. How about we meet back up here in an hour”

Kensei looked at his mate in something almost like awe, amazement, and maybe stupidity. When they had gotten married, Kensei had gifted the younger male the ring. It was a tradition, not familiar to the Soul Society, but something well known in the Human World. He didn’t know that Shuhei had treasured the ring that much. He was even willing to risk his damn life for the ring. If they were anywhere near home and not in the open, Kensei would’ve probably dragged Shuhei off somewhere to ravish him. Kensei snapped himself away from his thoughts and looked around and saw that he and Shuhei were the only ones left in the area. Shuhei had refused to look at him, but he hadn’t cared. He moved his arm from Shuhei’s shoulder to his hand and dragged the reluctant younger one.

“We’ll find the wedding ring Shu. I promise”

He heard Shuhei whimper and then a quiet ‘yeah’ had followed after.

///

An hour later, the others gathered around in the spot and had sadly delivered the news that none of them could find Shuhei’s ring. Said person couldn’t concentrate on anything. He slowly slid down a tree that he was leaning against and put his head into his arms. The others wanted to comfort their friend, but they didn’t know what to say. They didn’t even know how precious that ring was to the male. Rukia finally worked up the courage and kneeled next to Shuhei and brought a hand to the crying male’s back and let Shuhei cry onto her shoulder. Soon, Momo Izuru and Renji joined as well. In his inner world, Kazeshini tried his best to comfort Shuhei, but it was an unknown territory for the both of them.

Kensei, himself, was absolutely livid. His younger mate was distraught and both his Zanpakuto and Hollow were howling at him. They wanted to rampage. They were just as furious as their Master. Kensei tried his best to stamp down their feelings, but it was hard with Shuhei’s cries reaching their ears and making them more on edge. Kensei nodded towards Rukia and put his hand on Shuhei lifting him up into his arms. Shockingly, Shuhei didn’t protest the movement and had even buried his face into the Visored’s shoulder.

“SHUHEI-ONII-CHAN!!!!”

Shuhei and the others turned their heads to see Haruka running towards them. Shuhei wiggled his way out of Kensei’s arms and bent down to catch the young girl as she ran towards his arms.

“Is something wrong Haruka-chan?”

They watched as she pulled out a familiar object from inside her yukata and Shuhei felt a fresh wave of tears come to his eyes. In front of him, in the hands of the precious little girl, was his wedding ring. Carefully, he took the ring from the girl and clutched it to his chest. He wrapped his arms around the young girl as the tears finally fell from his eyes.

“Haruka-chan thank you. This is exactly what I’ve been looking for. Where did you find it?”

The little girl beamed brightly when Shuhei had thanked her and then looked down sadly. She explained that, while the others were looking, Hiro had heard a bunch of drunk men saying how they had taken the ring from a Soul Reaper when they were playing with the children. Shuhei’s breath caught in his throat as he vaguely remembered some drunken men bumping into him earlier.

Shuhei felt the rage and freight stirring in his soul. Kazeshini sang within his soul, encouraging him to take him out to get revenge. Shuhei slowly felt his mind slip as he slowly stood, his hand inching towards Kazeshini. The others flinched when they saw the movement and grabbed onto their sword hilts as well.

To their shock and surprise, Kensei strode over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him. Kensei whispered quietly into Shuhei’s ears and the man slowly let go of his sword. The captains and lieutenants slowly breathed out, but gasped when Kensei took the ring from Shuhei removing it from the string and placing it on Shuhei’s left ring finger. The sunlight reflected beautifully off of the silver jewelry as they watched Kensei place a tender kiss to each one of Shuhei’s fingers, then to the ring, and finally his lips.

Renji and Izuru had their hands clasped around Mashiro’s mouth, so that she didn’t interrupt the tender moment between the men. Shinji had his phone whipped out and recorded the moment and the others stood in shock.

The tears that Shuhei held back had finally been released and the Lieutenant wrapped his arms around his husband, burying his face into his neck. Kensei smiled and patted Shuhei on the head.

“I’m so sorry Kensei. I lost the ring because of my recklessness and because of some drunk thugs I —”

Another sob escaped from the distressed Lieutenant and Kensei let the younger one cry. He looked as nonchalant as ever on the outside, but on the inside he was just as angry. He may have prevented the younger from going after the group of thugs, but he didn’t know if he had the same restraint for himself. Like Kazeshini, Tachikaze and his inner hollow, Kenshiro, cried to him wanting to get revenge on the people who hurt the Master’s mate. He shook his head and held onto Shuhei tighter, grounding himself to stay sane.

“It’s fine Shuhei. The only thing I’m glad is that they didn’t have the balls to mug you guys. Although, you could’ve beaten them Tachikaze, Kazeshini, and the Inner Hollow wouldn’t have let that happen. They would’ve destroyed everything in their path to get revenge for you and so would I”

Shuhei stared at Kensei in awe, while Kazeshini was cursing at him from inside his head. Kazeshini hated the soft, lovey-dovey moments as much as how Shuhei hates using him.

“Also, even if you did lose the ring, I would’ve made Mashiro or Lisa go buy you another one.”

Shuhei clutched the ring, that was still on his finger, to his chest. To everyone, the tiny silver ring could easily be replaced at the drop of a hat. To Shuhei, it meant more than his life. It was a symbol that tied his life to Kensei’s. It didn’t matter if it was replaced a thousand times over, it wouldn’t feel as right as the one Kensei had placed onto his finger the day they became one. Shuhei looked into Kensei’s eyes and smiled leaning forward and bringing their lips together. 

“I know you would’ve replaced it, but nothing would have been able to replace the one you put on my finger the day we said ‘I do’. I’d always treasure it until the day I die.”

Kensei smirked a bit and placed a hand on Shuhei’s cheek, right next to the tattoo. His smirk grew when Shuhei leaned into the touch.

“Tch, that may be true and shit but it’s my job as the husband and man of this family to look after you. Like I said, the ring may be replaceable, but you're not. So deal with it.”

Shuhei chuckled at his Husband and nodded. “Yeah...”

A cooing sound caught their attention and they snapped their heads towards the direction of the sound. The females were staring at them with wide eyes, while the males were smirking.

“Well, fuck….”

///

“HUH?!?!?!”

“Shu-chan is married?!?!”

“Kyaaaaa~~”

“Wow~ imagine the story in the Seiretei Bulletin...”

“Aww~ you guys are so cute!”

“I knew it now give us the steamy details~”

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to see Lisa standing there with red flush on her face. Shuhei stood there and gaped at the girl. He stammered and had wanted to say something when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and his face pressed against Kensei’s chest. (A/N: for my absolute sanity, Kensei’s gonna be taller than Shuhei)

“Sorry guys, those details are for Shuhei and I only...got it?”

Shuhei gaped in horror and buried his face into Kensei’s chest and gripping at his haori. Kensei roared in laughter and ruffled his hair. The other high ranking officers looked towards the Ninth Division leaders in question. Shuhei blushed a bright red before he and Kensei lifted their left hands with matching silver rings on them. 

The group was left speechless when it was broken by a high pitched squeal coming from Rangiku. She jumped forward and pulled Shuhei away from his captain. She grabbed at his left hand and inspected the ring.

“This is the best thing EVER!!!!”

Shuhei turned his head and looked at Kensei, both men having sincere smiles on their faces.

*~Omake~*

Shinji whistled quietly as he looked at the ninth division leaders. Both of whom were surrounded by their peers. Shuhei was bright red as he was surrounded by the other lieutenants and some captains. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Kenpachi slapping Kensei on the back, his head cocked back in boisterous laughter. 

“Who woulda thought that Kensei woulda gotten the balls to marry someone?”

Momo gaped at her captain and looked towards her Senpai.

“That may be true, but they look happier now then they did before. I’m happy for them…”

They were interrupted when Mashiro bounced around in the room and threw herself down onto the ground. “Bahhhhhhh~! Stupid~ Kensei. Why didn’t you tell me sooner Kensei?!?! You’re so stupid~ Stupid~ Stupid~ Stupid~”

Kensei felt a vein pop on his forehead and turned to yell at Mashiro, when fluffy, ruffled raven hair appeared in his vision. He felt a hand on his chest and everyone noticed the visible difference in his attitude.  
  
“Captain, please calm down. Don’t start a fight here. Mashiro, please behave. Rangiku is right there and you know what I’m gonna say right?” Shuhei turned towards the girl rolling on the floor. The girl instantly calmed down and sat up, sitting like a small statue.

Kensei blinked and the words flew out of his mouth before his brain even realized it. “I’ve said it before, I’m saying it again. You really do act like my wife and her mother sometimes ya know that?”

Shuhei blinked at the casual comment being made in public and smiled lightly hitting Kensei on the chest. He stuck his tongue out. “Well, for one thing, I am your wife. Also, someone has to do it. Otherwise, we’d be paying for a lot of repairs to the barracks Kensei. Furthermore —”

Everyone watched in amusement as Shuhei launched into a lecture to the two officers. They both had the decency to look ashamed and looked down towards the ground. They stared at the trio before Rangiku and Renji burst out into laughter. Everyone joining in as well.  
  
////  
  
Grateful that things had finally settled down, Hisagi couldn’t help but sigh gratefully as his Captain grabbed his hand and led him away, not stopping until they reached a restaurant they often visited during lunch hours. At least here they could relax in peace without a bunch of people squealing and congratulating them.  
  
“Oi….Shu…?”  
  
Still locked in his head space, Hisagi didn’t seem to hear his husband as he sat down across from him. He heard something, as if someone was repeating his name, but he didn’t truly register anything until he felt a touch to his clothed inner thigh.  
  
“Nn…?!”  
  
“Took you long enough…” Kensei snickered, letting his gloved hand settle right there, not moving but also not pulling his hand away from under the table. Luckily for Shuhei’s frantically beating heart, no one could see what was going on unless they really looked hard enough.  
  
Hisagi huffed, gently brushing the hand away only to shudder when Kensei refused and rather clasped their hands together, locking their fingers together as a waiter came up and took their order, unaware that the married couple were linked under the wooden table. Handing over the menus, the Captain quietly eyed Shuhei, enjoying the various face expressions that flew across the youth’s face. He really was adorable...he was still amazed by his brat, his lieutenant wanted to be with him still. If there was a god, he’d definitely thank him. On his hands and knees if needed. That’s how far he’d go for Shu.  
  
“....what did you mean earlier, Captain?” Shuhei asked quietly, and as much as he enjoyed the feeling of the metal wedding band around his finger, feeling the older male’s warmth against his was ten times better. No a hundred times better for sure!  
  
“Hmm?” Raising an pierced eyebrow, Kensei’s eyes slid down to glance at Shuhei’s lips before he mentally told himself to behave. “Ah, you weren’t listening earlier. Thinking about something earlier, or something, eh?”  
  
“Oh,” Hisagi’s heart warmed at that and locked his gaze with the Captain’s after the man’s eyes stopped wandering over his clothed form. “I was just recovering from earlier...it was nice having everyone accept us, but also it feels weird….”  
  
“Huh? In a good or bad way?”  
  
Shuhei smiled ever so faintly. “Good way, definitely. But I was used to it being just us who knew...you know what I mean? It felt nice having it be a secret...our secret. And now that it’s out in the open...well,”  
  
Muguruma chuckled under his breath and gave Shuhei’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “Oi, I get it. Really….” Giving Shuhei’s thigh an affectionate pat, Kensei chuckled once more and let his hands have a turn to wander. His fingers ran down to brush against all the sensitive spots he knew that existed on Shuhei’s inner thigh. The love marks he had left just a few nights before were probably still there as well, and it was hot just thinking about it, knowing that under all those clothes existed marks claiming Shuhei as his. Yeah, the ring did a pretty good job of marking Shuhei as his, but hell….it was a lot more fun leaving behind a mark~  
  
“K-Kensei?” Shuhei whimpered out, his voice hushed as he rested his hands against his face, trying to hide his growing blush. He had no idea why his lover was feeling him up here and though he should, he wasn’t exactly stopping him either. He was doing a horrible job rewarding Kensei’s kinky and arguably bad behavior in public. It was like rewarding a child from taking a cookie from the cookie jar when the kid shouldn’t.  
  
“Mmn..!” The lieutenant shuddered and keened. He tried to close his legs, but the Captain wasn’t having any of it. Yeah, he was here to eat, but he definitely was going to get a taste of Shuhei first~  
  
“Ssh, trust me Shu…” Kensei remarked huskily, keeping his voice low as his hand slipped inside the fabric barrier between his hand and Shuhei’s skin. It didn’t take long for his fingers to curl around Hisagi’s length, gently stroking his dear lover off. It was almost embarrassing, but it didn’t take long for Hisagi to bite down on his bottom lip and cum, dirting the inside of his lower region clothes.  
  
Normally Kensei would lick the hot seed right off his own fingers, or have Shuhei do it, but regretfully he couldn’t be that open out here in public. Grabbing a napkin, Kensei wiped his hand off and snickered softly when Hisagi flushed even darker. Kensei’s snicker quickly ended when suddenly Shuhei glanced about, checking to see if anyone was looking before he sneaked under the table and settled on his knees between Kensei’s legs.  
  
_He wanted to make Kensei feel good too...wanted to please his husband…_ _  
_ _  
_ “S-Shit, Shu-” Kensei hissed, biting down on his fist only to push it away, faking a smile when the waiter came over to pour them more water before walking away, unaware of what was happening under that table. Heh, the most action that table had probably seen.  
  
Hearing his Captain’s voice crack always made Shuhei feel more empowered. It was hot knowing that just something as simple as this could get the man going. Freeing Kensei’s length, Shuhei moaned softly and wrapped his lips around the hardening length, shivering needily when Kensei’s length managed to get even larger in his wet heat.  
  
“You little teasing fucker…” Kensei snarled under his breath, and reached down to cup the back of the lieutenant's head, encouraging him to take more into his mouth to which Shuhei eagerly did, sucking and bobbing his head as well.  
  
And fuck, did that feel amazing.  
  
Cursing when he heard his other lieutenant before seeing her, Kensei groaned and yanked on Shuhei’s hair, making the male keen and sit back up. But he did look pretty satisfied as he licked his bottom lip clean from the precum he had received earlier. The Captain quickly tucked himself back into his pants before a certain green-haired woman spotted his cock. Not a sight she needed to see.  
  
Mashiro squealed when she spotted Kensei’s head from across the restaurant and quickly hurried over. In typical fashion she sat down beside the two men, unaware she had picked a rather bad time to interrupt.  
  
**“** Shushu~ are you alright now~~? You’re not spitting the drinks everywhere right~? Kensei!!! Shushu lied to us earlier!! We were questioning him earlier and he just kept spitting the tea everywhere!! Which is really rude did you know that Shushu~??”  
  
“Eh, yeah?” Kensei raised an eyebrow only to snicker. “He normally swallows, right Shu?”  
  
And for the last time poor Shuhei choked, though this time on air. “C-CAPTAIN!!!”  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who read this and once again thank you to gimmiekensei for being the best person ever <3 go check out her works and if you love this please let me know in the comments below and don't forget to leave a kudos thank you <3
> 
> i'll probably write some more Kensei and Shuhei stories with some help from the Captain and Editor but thank you all once again <3
> 
> ((that sounds like a youtuber thing))


End file.
